The Crayak Chronicles
by Baseball663
Summary: Crayak is finally about to die. He wants to tell you the secrets of his life...


The Crayak Chronicles

I saw him. And he saw me. SO WE MEET AGAIN, ELLIMIST, I said. THIS GAME WILL END CRAYAK. I WILL NOT LET YOU MAKE THE YEERKS WIN. I AM STRONGER. WHAT YOU DO, I CAN UNDO. YOU SLAUGHTER, I REBORN. LET US FINISH THE GAME WE STARTED, CRAYAK. The Ellimist said. I am Crayak. A powerful being of evil. Unlike the Ellimist, who uses his powers for life and justice? I am the ultimate evil. I am Crayak. This is my story. This is how I became the evil thing I am today. And most importantly, this is how I became enemies with the Ellimist.

I was originally named Destrin-four star-seven-eight-Kelbrid-four-five-three. As you might think, it was too long. I preferred to be called Destrin. When I was born, I had a dark heart. I was a Kelbrid. Kelbrids, the aliens. /I had powers no mere human could have. I had no eyes, just sense, and smell. I was an excellent hunter. When I spotted prey, I usually capture and kill it.

After a while, I had gotten used to the Kelbrid traditions. The rituals, the hunting, the ceremonies…all of it. But I wanted more. I wanted adventure. I wanted danger. I wanted blood. Later, I found an unusual animal in the Kelbrid home world. It was an Expera Kladsky. I wrestled it. It was killed after 10 minutes. My hands were red with blood. I was scraped and bleeding. I rushed home, and got healed up by the Kelbrid doctors. I was never more excited in my life.

Then, a species called the Andalites, led by Hasken-Opaja-Lowred, created a game that the player used Kelbrids. We were very angry. Soon, my family decided to kill some of the Andalites for payback. We did. In the midst of the night, we had traveled to the Andalite home world and killed two male Andalites. Soon, the other species learned of this. They fired at our home world, and killed my family especially. The survivors all shunned me. I almost never had food. Food was scarce, with so much vegetation burned by the blasts of the Dracon beams. I had enough to survive though.

After that, the vegetation grew back. I built my own spaceship. I headed towards the Ketran home world. They were also shunned by other species. I made a deal with the Ketrans. I would get food and shelter while I would leave the Ketrans alone. Pretty good deal, don't you think? But soon, I had wanted to get back at the Andalites. I released my anger on a Ketran. I killed it. All the Ketrans were preparing to kill me. That is until _he _showed up. It was one Ketran named Toomin. He was also familiar. You guessed it. The Ellimist.

"Leave the young Kelbrid alone. He was just mad at the Andalites. We're not really companions either, right? We all kind of hate the Andalites, since the Yeerks were made because of them," Toomin preached. _Yeerks? What are Yeerks? _I thought. Toomin took me in after that. He fed me, and made me become healthier than ever. I was grateful. Soon, I prepared to head out for the Yeerk home world. When I landed, the Yeerks saw I was hurt. One Yeerk, named Esplin 9466, took me in. He fed me, and nursed me back to health. I was 54 in Kelbrid years. 19 in Earth Years. Before I left, I had received a golden locket. "Use its powers wisely," Esplin warned. Soon, I heard that the Ketrans had been helping the Andalites defeat the Yeerks. And they were led by the one person who I'd never guess: Toomin. He also had received the golden locket. I went straight up to him and said, "How could you do such a thing to help the Andalite filth?" I demanded. I was shouting. "How could you be with the Yeerks? You're not exactly a good guy either," he replied. "I killed a Ketran. I can do it again. These Yeerks are my friends!" I said. He was speechless. Then, he reached out for his golden locket, and so did I. Then, as I opened it, I became the evil Crayak. He became the Ellimist.

"Let us begin our battle," I said. I fired a nuclear rocket at him. Missed! I chased after him. He ran. He chased. I ran. I used the power of the moon to create the ultimate weapon. I fired. Unimaginable power. It hit him. "Aargh!" he grumbled. Then, he fired a star. Miss! He vaporized an ocean. I laughed. Then, he chased me again. I put a trap: a black hole. He stepped into it. He was sucked in. Then, we became equals in power. We had decided to use rules this time. A winner would be decided in millions of years. We also used 5 humans. Jake, Cassie, Marco, Tobias, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, and Rachel. We did battles. I had to admit: It was actually fun. However, in the end, I had lost. My Howlers were defeated. The Iskoort had lived. The Yeerks had been defeated. The Animorphs were unbeatable. And I say this as I die: I'm very sorry Ellimist…


End file.
